


Who slid out of my heart?

by Kaesteranya



Category: Persona 4
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-03
Updated: 2010-06-03
Packaged: 2017-10-18 23:51:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/194625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaesteranya/pseuds/Kaesteranya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Extreme crush is extreme.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who slid out of my heart?

**Author's Note:**

> Yet another fic inspired by fanart that I stumbled across while I was rolling around online. …I should really fix up my image collection, huh? For great ficcing justice!
> 
> The title is taken from the 31 Days theme for November 21, 2007.

  
Contrary to popular belief, the first time Tatsumi Kanji confirmed that he really had feelings for Naoto Shirogane was on one slow afternoon after class, in a moment that Naoto probably didn’t remember. He had come to her classroom on Souji’s instructions, as their periodical exams were coming up and Kanji needed someone to help him study. Souji had insisted on Kanji asking Naoto, because the girl was bound to be a lot better with the subject material than he was.

  
He had spent his whole trip up to the classroom stumbling through a million and one different scenarios and concerns in his head: what to say, how he might find her, what he should or should not do. Hence, when he had come in to find the classroom empty of everyone save a Naoto Shirogane fast asleep at her desk, Kanji did not know whether to be relieved or run for his life. Kanji, however, took pride in not running from anything (except maybe his mother) and as such, he forced himself to go inside, sit at the desk in front of her, and wait to see if she would wake up.

  
From that point on until his will gave out on him and he fled before she could wake, he found himself watching her breathe, noting the curve of her lips, unable to get the sound of her voice out of his head. When they all met up later to dive into the TV world, he remembered being fairly glad that they weren’t on the same investigation team, because that would probably leave him with pesky little memories of the curves of her hips beneath the uniform, and the cool, strong way in which she blasted Shadows to bits.  



End file.
